1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to dishwashing appliances and, more particularly, to a switch assembly support system for a dishwashing appliance, and an apparatus and method associated therewith.
2. Description of Related Art
A washing appliance, such as a dishwasher, generally includes a tub portion having a forward access opening, wherein a door assembly is engaged with the tub portion so as to be pivotable about the lower end of the tub portion and to close the forward access opening during the dishwashing process. Some dishwashers are electronically-controlled, implementing a control panel having an electronic control assembly for interacting with various components (i.e., circulation pump, drain pump, water valve) of the dishwasher to control a dishwashing process. In such instances, the performed functions (i.e., wash, rinse, drain) or cycles (i.e., heated dry) may be selected by a user via one or more appropriate selector devices, such as one or more switches, buttons, knobs, or combinations thereof, associated with a control panel. Some dishwashers may further have the control panel thereof disposed within a console assembly about the upper end of the dishwasher door, such that the control panel is substantially hidden when the door is closed. However, placing the control panel and associated selector devices at the top of the door, indeed in the door altogether, may lead to concerns of moisture intrusion into the console and resulting damage to the switches/switch assembly or other selector devices. As such, measures must be taken to appropriately protect the switches/switch assembly or other selector devices from moisture intrusion.
One such measure may be an integrally-molded or otherwise sealed console assembly incorporating the outwardly accessible switch/control surface therein. One limitation with such a sealed console assembly, however, is that the switches/switch assembly must then be secured therein in a water-tight manner, while still allowing the switches to be operated through the console assembly. Since the top of the console assembly is an integral or otherwise sealed member, the switch assembly may have to be inserted or otherwise secured into engagement with the console assembly from underneath the top surface thereof. In some instances, a gasket member may be disposed between the underside of the top surface of the console assembly and the switch assembly to provide a water-tight seal therebetween, but may require some compressive force to be applied thereto for providing such a seal. However, because of the limited height within the console assembly, particularly when the console assembly is engaged about the upper end of the door assembly, securing the switch assembly to the horizontal underside of the top surface may not be possible, may be difficult, or may otherwise not be suited for a production line.
Thus, there exists a need for an apparatus and method for securing a switch assembly to the underside of the top surface of a console assembly in a manner conducive to the manufacturing process, while also providing the necessary force for compressing the gasket member between the underside of the top surface of the console and the switch assembly, without displacing or damaging the gasket member.